


Depth of Field

by casanovica



Series: Leading Lines Verse [2]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Engineer!Mark, M/M, Photographer!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanovica/pseuds/casanovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can't help but take pictures of his boyfriend sleeping. Mark doesn't mind a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depth of Field

Jack stood balancing one foot on the coffee table and the other on a couch cushion. Tensing his muscles so that he wouldn’t fall on top of his sleeping boyfriend, he leaned forward, camera clutched tightly in his hands, and framed the perfect shot.

Recently, Jack’s focus had shifted from the concrete jungle of Cincinnati, Ohio, to Mark, his boyfriend of 6 months. He’d been forgoing his nightly trips across the downtown area. Instead, he’d been spending the AM at Mark’s place, which was, admittedly a lot nicer than his crappy 500 square foot apartment. This change gave way to a new subject: Mark.

He was just as enamored by the soft lines of his cheeks and the strong angles of his jaw as he was when he met him that October night. Except now, his person was grounded. He no longer had to chase beauty, because it was right in front of him.

Mark usually fell asleep on the couch as they watched random movies or TV shows online and today was no exception. Work usually left him tired, and especially with Jack next to him, he could conjure up the motivation to make it all the way to his bedroom. He didn’t mind, though. His couch was comfortable enough and Jack would usually fall asleep beside him, too. He would wake up to the Netflix screen asking him if he was still watching and his boyfriend snuggled up into his arms. Which was reason enough to get up just to do it all again the next day.

This gave Jack, or rather, Jack’s camera, full access to Mark’s adorable sleeping form. He had at least two memory cards of photos dedicated to him. Though Mark would get annoyed with the camera lens constantly being thrust in his direction, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved Jack’s passion, and honestly, his pictures were amazing. 

Suddenly, the man in front of him let out a thundering snore and Jack chuckled. He adjusted the focus and snapped a few shots of his open mouth. 

Mark shifted in his sleep, then. He closed his mouth but kept his jaw lax. From the window, the moonlight cast a soft shadow onto his face. His eyelashes were dark blurs on his cheeks and his hair was presented with highlights. Though the contrast was great, he didn’t fall into darkness. He was illuminated, almost ethereal. 

Jack quickly zoomed in. Making sure his boyfriend’s face was in the center of the frame, he clicked the shutter button. He took a few for good measure, then switched his camera off and plopped down next to him.

Mark stirred at the sudden movement, opening one eye to make sure all was well. Noticing Jack at his side with his camera hanging from his neck, he sleepily asked, “Are you taking pictures of me sleeping again?” while turning slightly to face him. 

“It’s your fault, for being such a handsome sleeper. Anyone else probably looks nasty, with their tongue hanging out and their slobber dripping down their face.” He switched the camera back on and instinctively hit the playback button to review the pictures.

“Well I am a dapper one, that’s how I roped you in. Let me see ‘em.” He sat up, waking himself as the already open camera was placed into his hands.

Mark flicked through the photos of him snoring first, letting out a tired laugh at the sight. Flipping to the final, moonlit ones, he paused. Mark knew very little about photography, but he knew a good picture when he saw one. It pulled you in, tugged at your heart. Jack’s use of light and simplicity had him taken aback for a second. Even if he didn’t know Jack, he’d be able to tell the photo was of someone he loved and cared for. He almost forgot the man he was looking at in the picture was himself. Jack’s eager eyes met his as looked up, awaiting response. 

“These are beautiful. And not because it’s my face, but truly. You’re such a wonderful photographer.”

Jack’s smile lit up the darkened room. “You really think so?”

Mark threw his arm around him and pulled him close. Bringing their faces together, he gave Jack a gentle kiss before replying, “Yeah, definitely. It’s one of your best. And I can say that, even if I am half asleep and have little to no experience with photo technique and composition.” 

Jack giggled and allowed his lips to mingle with Mark’s for a few moments. “Well, your opinion is the only one I really care about, so, yeah.”

“You should blow it up and put it on your bedroom ceiling. That way you’re always staring at my manly face.” He proposed with a shit eating grin.

“Mark, you goon. Could you be any more conceited?” Jack jokingly shoved him aside, “There’d be no point, I’m hardly ever there anyway.” He said, capping his lens and carefully setting it on the table if front of them. “I might make a print of it though, throw it into black and white and use it for my portfolio. Show I can take pictures of things other than buildings and trees.”

“Well I’d be honored either way,” Mark assured, spreading out on the couch. “C’mon it’s late. Let’s get to sleep.”

Jack lied down next to him, feet dangling off the side with their faces hovering inches from the other. Threading his fingers through the back of Mark’s hair, he lazily made out with him in the moonlight for a while. Feeling his boyfriend drifting off, Jack turned and let Mark’s arm wrap around his waist. They quickly surrendered to slumber and were swept into the pictures of their dreams, as the midnight moon looked on from the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Leading Lines finally has a sequel! Woohoo!
> 
> This isn't as stylized as the first part but its fluffy so it makes up for it.
> 
> Also I'm planning a third holiday themed part coming out in December!


End file.
